


Sew In Love

by RickylLover



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 500 word challenge, Domestic Rickyl, Fluff, M/M, RWG 500 Word fluff challenge, RWG Bingo for sewing, RWG Mini Challenge for Mid-Season 6 Premiere (Fluff), Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, Rickyl Writers' Group Mini-Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/pseuds/RickylLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's pants are in sad shape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sew In Love

     Daryl's used ta not havin' nothin'. Grew up with hand-me-downs. So's holes in 'is pants ain't no bother. Both knees an' all. Only got the one pair. An' he gonna wear 'em 'til they's fallin' off. Ain't like he got 'lot ta choose from. There's others got more need fer anythin' he brings back. Got all a them Woodbury people they took in ta provide fer now.

     Used ta wearin' them same pants ev'ry day. 'Til Carol nags 'im ta wash 'em. Ain't used ta wakin' up an' not findin' 'em on the floor right by the bed, though. Ain't used ta wakin' 'lone neither. Not no more. Not since him 'n Rick. But, the bed's gone cold 'thout 'im. They ain't got watch. Neither one a them. An' the run ain't 'til later.

     Daryl sat up. A little sore from las'night. Rubbed 'is eyes. 'N there were Rick. Sittin' in a chair with Daryl's jeans draped over 'is lap. "Whatchu doin' outta bed?" Ain't got no heat. Ain't fit fer Rick ta be sittin' up in nothin' but 'is boxers.

     "Gettin' cold now," Rick looked up. Squintin' at Daryl jus' like he been squintin' at them damn jeans in what little light were comin' in. "Thought I'd sew yer pants so ya don't freeze today."

     Daryl ain't able ta hide the smile creepin' onta his face. Ain't never had no one lookin' after 'im like that. Even 'is own mama. "Yer a good wife," he sassed. But, he don't mean nothin' by it. Kinda liked havin' someone mother hennin' 'im.

     Rick jus' flashed 'im a smile. Tied off the thread. Held up 'is handiwork fer Daryl ta see. A little crooked, but it were 'bout the nicest thing anyone ever done fer 'im. "Not pretty, but it'll do," Rick sighed at it.

     Daryl rolled on 'is side. Propped up on 'is elbow. "I think ya's pretty 'nough," he teased. Soft, pink smile. Them blue eyes. "An' you'll more'n do."

     "That so?" Rick smirked. Abandoned the pants. Padded back ta bed. "Well," he nuzzled inta Daryl's neck 's he slipped under the covers. "I do know another way ta keep you warm." 'N it were jus' holdin' 'im. Close. Like he were the mos' precious thing. Huddlin' belly ta belly. Sharin' eachother's air. 'N lips fer good measure.

     An' a all a them things Daryl ain't had growin' up, the only one he missed were love. 'N it weren't nothin' like in them dirty magazines his brother were always tryin' ta show 'im. Er jus' stickin' yer dick someplace. Like Merle done with all kinda cheap women. It were in the lookin' after eachother. It were gettin' up early ta sew 'is fuckin' pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, not exactly 500. But it was either that or go way over.


End file.
